This invention relates generally to vehicle exterior handles and, more particularly, to an arrangement for mounting a vehicle flush-type handle assembly to a body panel for actuating a door latch mechanism or the like.
One example of a prior art outside door handle mounting arrangement presently used on Chrysler Corporation vehicles is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,342 issued to Newman et al. on Jan. 9, 1990. Vehicle handles, such as the Newman et al. door handle, are adapted for mounting in a rectangular-shaped opening defined by inwardly directed right-angled stiffening flange extending continuously around the opening. The Newman stiffening flange, which cooperates with a spring rod retainer to secure the handle housing in the panel opening, does not permit mounting a handle housing in a flush manner with the outer surface of the panel.